holidays
by oh how beauty burns
Summary: “Now, now, Marluxia. After this meeting you get to go continue your make out session’s with Larxene. You two need a breather anyways.” [twoshot.]
1. Lets celbrate!

Happy Stinking Fourth of July Folks!  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXx No flames please. I wrote this for the following reasons:  
One: It'd be fun to Two: It's 4th of July Three: I'm kind of bored…  
Simple. And Clean! -starts to sing- Simple And Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight, it's hard to let it go.  
I'm getting random.  
So on to the awesome x's.  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xemnas' meetings were very cruel.

Long, boring.

They didn't even have a point.

Did they?

Most of the members didn't think they had any.

Number Seven knew the meetings had a very important explanation.

The rest of the twelve members thought Saix was bloody insane.

Oh well.

What was today's explanation?

"Okay, the month is July." Xemnas spoke loud and clearly.

"Get on to the point, old man." Marluxia shouted, annoyed.

Xemnas frowned at Marluxia.

Axel smirked, "Now, now, Marluxia. After this meeting you get to go continue your make out session's with Larxene. You two need a breather anyways." He said quietly. He sat back normally, chuckling.

"Shut the hell up." Marluxia snapped, rolling his eyes.

Saix put a hand to his forehead. "Both of you!" He yelled. "Shut up! And let freaking Xemnas finish what he has to say, so we all can leave this dump!"

Demyx grinned. "Saix and Xemnas, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, and then comes marriage, then there comes Saix and Xemnas with a baby carriage!" He sang, mockingly

"Shut up!" Xemnas and Saix both screamed as loud as they could. You know how they scream "Shut Up" In One Step Closer by Linkin Park? that's how they were screaming.

"eep," Demyx stood quiet after that.

Axel laughed his head off.

"Enough!" Xemnas said.  
"Now, onto the meeting." He said, clearly his voice like that never happened.

"Since this castle is boring as hell," Xemnas began. "I think we should celebrate 4th of July."

"What?" Axel, Zexion, Saix, Larxene, and Marluxia yelled out.

Demyx's mouth fell. You'd think he'd be cheerful for this event but he wasn't. Something's totally wrong…

"Well, um…Can't we all play a board game or something?" Demyx asked nervously.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because," Zexion cut in. "Xemnas is an idiot, simple."

Xemnas simply growled at Zexion.

"I agree with Zexion, here." Axel scoffed

"Should I take that as a compliment?" Zexion muttered.

Later that day, err, I mean night…

As said by Axel, Larxene and Marluxia was having another make out session, and was oh so rudely interrupted by Zexion.

"Guys, time to see the fireworks." Zexion's voice called annoyed. And then he walked in the room, eye's widen. "Oh god."

"What can a person do to get some privacy around here?" Marluxia retorted.

"Nobody." Larxene corrected Marluxia.

"Nobody." He barked.

"Now my eyes are scared for life," Zexion said. "Get up, because I want to get this over worth." With that, Zexion walked out of the room.

Marluxia and Larxene got up.

Everybody was there to see the fire works, expect Demyx.

Xemnas began to count his members like children.

"One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten, Eleven, Tweleve…" Xemnas counted.

"I'm missing one member!" Xemnas yelled.

"Lets see…" He began to count again.

Zexion began to groan

"Me, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, and Roxas." He counted. "Where the hell is number nine?" How he remember everyone's names, I don't know…

"Axel, Marluxia, Zexion, Xaldin, Roxas, Xigbar, Larxene, and Vexen. Go find number nine! Whatever the hell his name is!" Xemnas ordered.

To be continued.

As said ontop. No flames. 


	2. Find Demyx

Sorry I didn't update peoples.

XxXxXxXx

Zexion groaned. "Oh, come on already. Can you cut the members down a little bit?"

Xemnas growled. "Fine, Larxene, Axel, Marluxia, and Zexion will go."

"Stupid old man..." Larxene grumbled, walking torwards the Castle entrance.

Axel tried to go in first but Larxene shoved him.

"What the hell was that for?" Axel snapped.

"Axel, don't you have manners at all? Have you ever heard of "Ladys First"?" Larxene asked, walking in firstly.

Zexion sighed out of annoyance.

"Marluxia, I have no idea how you put up with her." Axel said.

"I don't, I just ignore her most of the time and then come to her when I want a k--" Marluxia was cut off.

"That's enough, Marluxia," Zexion said, walking in.

Marluxia sighed as he walked in.

Axel grumbled. "Why am I the last?" With that he followed the others.

"Finally!" Larxene barked. "And don't think I didn't hear you Marluxia!"

"Ugh...Here we go," Marluxia, Axel, and Zexion groaned.

"Now, lets split up!" Larxene ordered.

"Look, Larxene," Axel began. "Who are you to boss us around?"

"Oh, what are you going to do Axel? Set me on fire?" Larxene asked.

"If I have to," Axel said.

"How about I--" Larxene stopped her sentence.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Stop this!" Marluxia cut in.

"All of you just shut up!" Zexion yelled. "Lets find the damn boy!"

"Fine," Axel, Marluxia, and Larxene said.

"Where would Demyx be..." Larxene said, thinking.

"Hall of Melodies, duh." Marluxia said.

"To the Hall of Melodies!" Axel said, pointing a finger as he ran through a portal that led to the Hall of Melodies.

Larxene and Marluxia followed behind him.

"..." Zexion was truly surrounded by morons, he walked instead of ran through the portal.

"Haha! Number nine we found you!" Marluxia said, pointing a finger at Demyx.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Demyx jumped up, his sitar dissapearing as he made a portal, attempting to run through.

Larxene grabbed him by the hood.

Demyx let a small 'eep' out.

"Come on, Demyx," Axel said as a portal appeared.

Larxene simply shoved Demyx through the portal as she walked through after him.

Axel, Marluxia, and Zexion followed.

"That was fast." Xemnas said.

"Whatever, he's here." Zexion said.

"I don't want to be here," Demyx said.

"Why?" Axel groaned.

"I'm afarid of fire works! Happy?" Demyx yelled.

Axel, Marluxia, Roxas, Vexen, Larxene, Lexaeus, Xaldin, Xigbar, and Luxord fell down laughing.

"It isn't funny," Demyx said.

"Number nine, there's nothing to be scared about." Xemnas groaned.

He lit up all the fireworks.

Demyx loved them.

Axel was scared to death.

So was Marluxia.

The end!


End file.
